Barbarian Assault/Rewards
Earning Honour points Players gain honour points as they play. The amount of Honour Points that a player receives is based on their performance and how well they worked with their team, along with the difficulty of the wave. Each team member gets points based on the team's performance plus points based on their own role. A player not TELLING (MOUTH icon) their partner what action to DO (EAR icon) may result in penalties for the entire team. However, as seen in the table above, the healer and the collector do not get heavily penalised when using wrong food / collecting wrong eggs, and thus, it is advised that they do guess their calls to save time waiting for the other player to call. This is not applicable to the attacker because they are heavily penalized ( around -1 point per wrong guess ). Contrary to popular belief, the defender does not get penalized when using wrong food. In fact, it is sometimes very useful to use wrong food in defending. Players may spend these honour points by talking to Commander Connad, who can be found in the Barbarian Assault entrance hall, near Captain Cain. They can choose to: *Upgrade their Barbarian Assault skill levels ::It costs 200 points in a particular skill to upgrade a level the first time, then 300, then 400, then 500. *Purchase specific equipment **Fighter torso **Fighter hat **Healer hat **Runner hat **Ranger hat **Runner boots **Penance gloves **Penance skirt **Granite body *Gamble their points which can yield items up to a Dragon chainbody *You can gamble low, medium or high costing 200, 400 and 500 points. however, you must have already beaten the Queen once in order to gamble 500 points. You do not however need to kill the Queen more than once for all the other items that require a "Kill Queen" point. Level Upgrade Players may upgrade the level in a particular role from Level 1 up to Level 5. By upgrading their levels, the player gains extra abilities such as extra damage, higher healing, etc. However, each upgrade requires spending a certain amount of Honour Points. A total of 1,400 Honour Points are needed to obtain a Level 5 role. 5,600 points are required to obtain Level 5 in all roles. Obtaining the maximum level in all roles is one of the requirements needed to complete the Elite Kandarin Diary. Abilities gained by upgrading: * Collector - increase the capacity of the Egg Collector bag. * Healer - increase the healing capacity. * Attacker - increase damage on Penance Fighters and Penance Rangers. * Defender - increase the lure range for Penance Runners. A summary of the level upgrades for each role: Armour Players may also purchase Penance armour using their Honour points. Certain items require the player to kill the Penance Queen. Each time the player wants one of these items, he or she must kill the queen once. The kills do not "stack". If a player is only missing a few dozen points and will probably be able to earn them before their next Queen kill it is probably worthwhile to keep saving up. Of course this may mean leaving one's current team. Points from all roles are required. * The total amount in points for a Penance armour set (one of any penance hats, penance gloves, runner boots, fighter torso and Penance skirt) is 5100 points (All roles added together). Gambling By gambling, players may obtain various items, including the extremely rare dragon chainbody and pet penance queen. There are 3 methods of gambling, each with different costs: * Low: 200 Honour Points (Must be on Wave 3 or higher) * Medium: 400 Honour Points (Must be on Wave 6 or higher) * High: 500 Honour Points + Queen kill The odds of getting a Dragon chainbody are exceedingly slim.. The odds of obtaining it are, as quoted from Jagex, "About the same odds as Zamorak suddenly deciding to give up his evil ways.", which, according to RuneScape lore, is nearly zero. Mod Mat K confirmed that the actual rate was 1 in 16,000. Low Gambles High Gambles |}